Arai Toge
Arai Toge (荒い棘, Arai Toge; lit. "Wild Spine/Rude Splinter") is a former Samurai, a high ranking ninja and a top notch originally hailing from Kirigakure. At some point in his life, Arai became affiliated with Myriad of Vultures and worked for them but later on left them to live a lone life of a mercenary. He is also responsible for training multiple young characters of this generation. During the war, he instead of standing by Kirigakure or avoiding it, he sided with Uzushiogakure. Interestingly enough, Arai also seemingly possesses the ability to absorb human beings on molecular level, thereby allowing him to gain access their memories, techniques and even kekkei genkai while retaining all of his own abilities. Thereby, essentially using them as "human meat suit". Appearance Gallery as a monk.jpg badss guy.jpg in his youth.jpg breathing poison mist.jpg beaten up wins.jpg old man d.jpg Personality Arai appears as a hard and calculating man. When training Enki he told him that the world is a hard place and that he would have to be ruthless to survive. During the training he was harsh and insulted him to confront him with his emotions and how they could damage him. Despite being hard towards him he smiled when Eiki joked about meditation. Arai can be very offensive and impatient and has often ended up enraging his allies and associates. Arai displayed a warrior mentality as he considered Eiki a soldier and instantly left him when he realized Eiki wanted him to be more like a father for him. He later noted to Eiki that his lifestyle was weakening him and that his softness would avoid him in achieving his goals. Arai also frowned upon Enki's unwillingness to take lives. After Takaha did well in a fight he seemed to be impressed and mentioned there might still be hope for him. In reality, Arai is a master manipulator, who is able to adjust his personality in order to gain the trust of others. While he still manages to retain a calm and collected personality, he has very little of the loyalty or morals that he previously demonstrated. He murdered numerous guards during his escape and threatened to blow up a bus full of innocent people. He also murdered his brother and parents as revenge for the years of abuse they put him through. He even blackmailed several people to do his bidding. Arai has been involved in 81 bombings and at least 23 other illegal activities (including kidnapping and torture). When confronted about his past activity and life as a mercenary, Arai said that he was not ashamed of what he did. In fact, some of the people he killed or tortured, deserved it. He has often maneuvered events that causes people's downfall and his profit. Arai's a total maverick and has stated that he frequents prostitutes. He has been described as a "true mercenary". It was because of his rigorous training and military background, Arai became an excellent marksman and a sniper of sorts. This played an essential role in his life. His motivation as a sniper is money. He is driven by money - so much so that he didn't kill Apollo Akimichi only because he sees him as a potential source of income later, since no one has yet paid him to fulfill the task. It was later revealed his obsession with money was because it's his only way to provide money for his wife Midori, who he sends most of the money via a blind trust. He has several pictures of her in his secret hideout. Not to mention that, she is a cancer patient and he has to pay the hospital expenses. He will kill anyone who gets between him and his target(s); when he found out that Eiki set a trap for him, he killed three of his associates, despite the fact that they were not getting in his way between him and his target(s). He has depth. He has morality, and that morality is not a typical one. If he accepts a task, he will do it. No matter the cost. Although, people mention that he is probably the most expensive mercenary for hire. He prefers taking a strategic approach and is able to keep his emotions in check. For example, he was once asked to capture an Iwa-nin alive, and regardless of the "crap talk" and abuses, he did not kill the ninja and delivered him alive. He has been described as a, "strong, ruthless and debonair man". He's the protagonist of his own book and has a strict moral code, which regular people would probably disagree with completely. People often quote him as, "If he's attacked, he kills." "He's a mercenary, and he takes on jobs as a soldier of fortune. I guess that's legal, unless you get caught by the other side!" and "That's the way he has made his money." For some reason (most probably his morals), he was initially considered as an anti-hero protagonist. However, he has at other times been portrayed as genuinely insane or psychotic. This was evident when he brutally murdered his step-sister and after which he carved out her flesh and brought it to the client. Although, later on it was revealed she was planning to assassinate a couple of rich-businessmen that could cause the fall of Ame's economy and which is why he accepted the job to end her life. Over the course of time, he has developed a rivalry with ; another mercenary. Equipped with a dry, acerbic almost cruel sense of humor, Arai is enigmatic and conceals many facets of his personality with a veneer of sarcasm. Occasionally, Hiroki can display the same sort of hypocrisy he decries in others. Regardless, he is seen as one of the top mercenaries in the world. History Birth of the Hellion Early Days Untold Tales of the Vulture Becoming A Mercenary Retirement Natural Powers Size Alteration Ability Arai much like his clan members, has the natural ability to reduce himself in size, down to the dimensions of a small lizard or insects, roughly quarter of an inch in height. He usually chooses not to retain his standard density while at this reduced mass, but can choose to do so at will. The "lost" mass is shunted to a pocket dimension for later retrieval. Additionally, his strength was boosted while she is at reduced size, to the extent that he can bend a one-inch diameter steel bar almost double. His size allows him to be easily unnoticed in most cases, allowing him to become stealthy in some cases. In addition to being able to shrink, Arai can grow significantly in size as well. The growth process requires the rapid acquisition of bodily mass, presumably from an extra-dimensional source. This extra-dimensional mass fortifies all of his cellular tissues, including his bones and muscles, enabling him to support him increased weight, and giving him enhanced strength and durability. Psychic Powers Arai was born a psychic and as such, he could for all his life, levitate objects and people and can also project a telekinetic shield or force field. He can also release devastating force blasts. With this power, he can fly at great speed. He can levitate small to big human size (8'0") objects over short distances. Arai can implant mental suggestions in the minds of others. Arai can induce sleep in weak-minded individuals and most animals. He can even mentally communicate with his fellow assassins. Although, he himself is unable to "Actually" read minds. He can project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. He is able to see events destined to occur and experience precognitive visions. These vision seem to often appear as dreams. Enhanced Brain Arai's most famous ability is his power to predict how a battle will happen before it starts. His brain functions like a super computer that allows him to run through a given combat situation millions of times in his mind, almost instantly covering nearly every possible result before the first punch is even thrown. He uses this information to predict the actions and or reactions of his foes, counteracting their moves almost before they even think to make them. According to Arai, his mental powers also work by letting him see the outcome of the battle he wants, and working backwards, following the right steps to get there. His mind processes every information so quickly that most of the times, time appears to have slowed down. He has an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing multiple information streams and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, an eidetic memory and the ability to read at sub-sonic speeds. Abilities Ninjutsu Arai is very skilled when it comes to using Ninjutsu. He has often used his ninjutsu skills in collaboration with his genjutsu prowess, he uses his genjutsu to to mesmerize others, and as such make them see illusions or other phenomena, when they are distracted, he tends to attack them with his signature, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique or Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave. He is also skilled in the use of solid clones and has often imbued them with his elemental chakra. He can also perform extremely advanced technique such as Roof Tile Shuriken and Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation. Adaptation and Survival There have been several events in the past where Toge has not only faced extended periods of time in oxygen-less and cold environments without suffocating, but he has also repeatedly spoken in these inhospitable habitats. Arai can harmonize his biological structure with the depths of the ocean. He is able to adapt to a wide diversity of inhospitable environments. It has been confirmed that Arai doesn't always need to breathe. He can also tolerate excruciating pain and ignore it completely. Arai is the only opponent so far, who encountered multiple great opponents without being subdued or captured ever. He has demonstrated an ability to remain hidden and undetected by mind readers and has great resistance against all Yamanaka Clan techniques. He can turn his pain receptors on and off so he can keep fighting when the pain would stop a normal man, and has the ability to numb himself to most pain. Taijutsu and Physical Prowess Conditioning: Arai is an accomplished athlete, swordsman, acrobat and fighter who retains the strength and vitality of a young man in his prime, despite his age. Arai trains daily and has exceptional strength. Arai is shown to be in top physical condition. He possesses way above normal human strength of a man of his age, height and build that engages in intensive regular exercise. *'Enhanced Strength': While the exact amount of weight he is ultimately lift is unclear, he is at least able to lift 500 lbs, which is over thrice his own body weight with just one hand. He has been able to perform such feats as stopping an enormous tree capable of crushing people and demolish a concrete wall just by kicking it. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Arai's strength is superior to other humans with similar training due to greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of her musculature. His strength so far has allowed him to lift something that weighed just over 2 tons. However, his strength level can fluctuate depending on his size alteration ability. At his maximum size, he should be able to lift nearly 2000 times his normal limit. Even when he shrinks down, he maintains enough strength to lift a human and throw him. His strength extends into his powerful leg muscles, allowing him to leap heights and distances in excess of human capability. While his upper limits are untested, he is significantly strong enough to leg press nearly 3 tons of weight. According to himself, at best he can lift 2.5 tons and leg press around 4 tons. This means, at his maximum size, he can be strong enough to lift 5000 tons. *'Supernatural Durability': Arai's entire body is far more durable than that of a normal human's and is virtually impervious to low level damage caused by small explosions, temperature changes, small projectiles and impacts from falling. He is able to withstand substantial punishment; even shurikens bounce off of him and the fire causes much less damage compared to a human. His bone, skin and muscles are overly dense, hard and tough and he possesses a high degree of resistance to injury, pain, and disease. Only beings with tremendous force or extremely powerful weapons can harm him. *'Agility and Speed': Arai is extremely agile and light footed and can go toe to toe with young ninjas even without breaking a sweat. He is an excellent acrobat capable of many difficult feats. Arai possesses a uniquely dense bone structure like most Myriad of Vultures assassins but still is amazingly fast. His agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple shurikens and kunais; other times, able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. He has the ability to attack faster than the eye can follow and can even keep up with a genin Eiki Takaha. Arai is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching projectiles while moving. *'Reflexes': Toge's reflexes are much more superior than an Tokubetsu Jōnin's and he can even fight blind. He can pretty much out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. He catch objects hurled at him and throw them back with even greater force without even so much as breaking a sweat. *'Endurance and Stamina': Arai can exert himself at peak capacity for about 50 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. However, according to Arai, his age does after all cause hindrance, according to him, he was a lot physically superior in his prime. While it is not known how, but seemingly Arai does have an enhanced longevity despite lacking a healing factor. Arai has demonstrated her proficiency in close, hand-to-hand combat when he fought Eiki and Jinsei at the same time and managed to defeat them. He was able to quickly overpower a small group of Jōnin and killed two of them even before the others had a chance to react. He is shown to be highly proficient with a pair of Karambit Knives, using them as his main weapons in his job. He has shown to have lethal skill in wielding them, both in close combat and throwing them from long distance. He was able to throw two karambits from long distance with exceptional precision straight through a windshield and killing two guards. In fact, he has been credited to be the best "knife fighter". As a highly skilled assassin he can move around unnoticed and attack his targets out of the blue. Arai's fighting style blends Aikido, Battōjutsu, Leopard Kung Fu, Wing Chun , Kalaripayattu, Drunken Monkey and Taekwondo. He is highly trained in various martial arts, from unarmed striking and grappling techniques, to armed combat with numerous different traditional weapons. "Fighting Styles":- *'Aikido': Arai most used art, Arai uses "the way of harmonious spirit" to defend himself from assailants in a non-aggressive way. Aikido techniques consist of entering and turning movements that redirect the momentum of an opponent's attack, and a throw or joint lock that terminates the technique. To master Aikido, he trained his body intensively in controlled relaxation, correct movement of joints such as hips and shoulders, flexibility, and endurance, with less emphasis on strength training. In aikido, pushing or extending movements are much more common than pulling or contracting movements. This distinction can be applied to general fitness goals for the aikido practitioner. In aikido, specific muscles or muscle groups are not isolated and worked to improve tone, mass, or power. Aikido-related training emphasizes the use of coordinated whole-body movement and balance similar to yoga or pilates. Aikido techniques are usually a defense against an attack, so students must learn to deliver various types of attacks to be able to practice aikido with a partner. Although attacks are not studied as thoroughly as in striking-based arts, sincere attacks (a strong strike or an immobilizing grab) are needed to study correct and effective application of technique. Many of the strikes (打ち uchi) of aikido resemble cuts from a sword or other grasped object, which indicate its origins in techniques intended for armed combat. Other techniques, which explicitly appear to be punches (tsuki), are practiced as thrusts with a knife or sword. Kicks are generally reserved for upper-level variations. He practiced techniques from grabs, both because they are safer and because it is easier to feel the energy and lines of force of a hold than a strike. Some grabs are historically derived from being held while trying to draw a weapon; a technique could then be used to free oneself and immobilize or strike the attacker who is grabbing the defender. Many of these techniques derive from Daitō-ryū Aiki-jūjutsu, but some others were invented by the original Aikido user. Weapons training in aikido traditionally includes the short staff (jō), wooden sword (bokken), and knife (tantō). *'Battōjutsu': The second most prominent martial art mastered and used by him was Battōjutsu. Battōjutsu is a field of kenjutsu which deals specifically with the rapid drawing and sheathing of a sword. In most cases, a katana being drawn from its sheath moves with a much greater speed and force than when it is being wielded normally. Additionally, greater drawing speed gives a swordsman more of an advantage in combat than an opponent whose speed is inferior. This is due in part to the fact that a katana's sharp blade curves upward against the inside of the sheath, allowing the swordsman to use more strength in drawing it without having to worry about applying extra control to his movements - the sword's path is guided by the sheath while the blade meets no resistance, moving two to three times faster than normal. *'Wing Chun': Due to his originally small stature and height, Arai relied on Wing Chun whenever there were more than one than one opponent. Since, Wing Chun was great for street fights and combat in general. Wing Chun is is a concept-based oriental martial art and form of self-defense utilizing both striking and grappling while specializing in close-range combat. Arai as a Wing Chun practitioner believes that the person with better body structure will win. A correct Wing Chun stance is like a piece of bamboo, firm but flexible, rooted but yielding. This structure is used to either deflect external forces or redirect them. Softness (via relaxation) and performing techniques in a relaxed manner, is fundamental to Wing Chun. Tension reduces punching speed and power. Muscles act in pairs in opposition to each other (e.g. biceps and triceps). If the arm is tensed, maximum punching speed cannot be achieved as the biceps will be opposing the extension of the arm. In Wing Chun, the arm should be relaxed before beginning the punching motion. Unnecessary muscle tension wastes energy and causes fatigue. While the existence of a "central axis" concept is unified in Wing Chun, the interpretation of the centerline concept itself is not. Many variations exist, with some lineages defining anywhere from a single "centerline" to multiple lines of interaction and definition. Traditionally the centerline is considered to be the vertical axis from the top of a human's head to the groin. The human body's prime striking targets are considered to be on or near this line, including eyes, nose, throat, solar plexus, stomach, pelvis and groin. Due to the emphasis on the center line, the straight punch is the most common strike in Wing Chun. However, the principle of simultaneous attack and defense (Lin Sil Die Dar) suggests that all movements in the Siu Nim Tau with a forward execution flow into a strike if no effective resistance is met, without need for recomposure. Other explicit examples of punches can be found in the Chum Kiu and Bil Jee forms, although these punches may appear to be superficially different they are simply the result of the punch beginning from a different origin position while following the same fundamental idea, to punch in a straight line following the shortest distance between the fist and the opponent. The punch is the most basic and fundamental in Wing Chun and is usually thrown with the elbow down and in front of the body. Depending on the lineage, the fist is held anywhere from vertical to horizontal (palm side up). The contact points also vary from the top two knuckles, to the middle two knuckles, to the bottom three knuckles. In some lineages of Wing Chun, the fist is swiveled at the wrist on point of impact so that the bottom three knuckles are thrust forward adding power to the punch while it is at maximum extension. Kicks can be explicitly found in the Chum Kiu and Mook Jong forms, though some have made interpretations of small leg movements in the Siu Nim Tau and Bil Jee to contain information on kicking as well. Depending on lineage, a beginner is often introduced to basic kicking before learning the appropriate form. Traditionally, kicks are kept below the waist. Wing Chun techniques are uncommitted. This means that if the technique fails to connect, the practitioner's position or balance is less affected. If the attack fails, the practitioner is able to "flow" easily into a follow-up attack. All Wing Chun techniques permit this. Any punches or kicks can be strung together to form a "chain" of attacks. According to Wing Chun theory, these attacks, in contrast to one big attack, break down the opponent gradually causing internal damage. Chained vertical punches are a common Wing Chun identifier. Once correct force generation in the open-handed forms is achieved, the student is ready to progress to weapons. With the open hand forms delivering force to the end of the finger tips, the idea is to be able to extend that force further to the end of a weapon as an extension of the body, using the same principles. Also, these weapons forms can be used as an exercise to strengthen the forearms and wrists even further. Butterfly knives and long poles were used by Arai in his later life. *'Kalaripayattu': An ancient combat form learnt by Arai in his teen years, Kalaripayattu is considered to be one of the oldest fighting system in existence. Kalaripayattu includes strikes, kicks, grappling, preset forms, weaponry and healing methods. Arai initially put more emphasis on weapons than on empty hands. The purpose of medicinal oil massage is to increase the practitioners' flexibility, to treat muscle injuries incurred during practice, or when a patient has problems related to the bone tissue, the muscles, or nerve system. The term for such massages is thirumal and the massage specifically for physical flexibility Chavutti Thirumal which literally means "stamping massage" or "foot massage". The masseuse may use their feet and body weight to massage the person. There are several lineages/styles (sampradayam), of which 'thulunadan' is considered as the best. The stages of training are chuvatu (solo forms), jodi (partner training/sparring), kurunthadi (short stick), neduvadi (long stick), katthi (knife), katar (dagger), valum parichayum (sword and shield), chuttuval (flexible sword), double sword, kalari grappling and marma (pressure points) the preliminary empty handed techniques of varma ati are known as adithada (hit/defend). Marma ati refers specifically to the application of these techniques to vital spots. Weapons include bamboo staves, short sticks, and the double deer horns. Kalaripayattu techniques are a combination of steps (Chuvatu) and postures (Vadivu). Chuvatu literally means ‘steps’, the basic steps of the martial arts. Vadivu literally means ‘postures’ or stances are the basic characteristics of Kalaripayattu training. Named after animals, they are usually eight in number. Styles differ considerably from one tradition to another. Not only do the names of poses differ, the masters also differ about application and interpretation. Each stance has its own style, power combination, function and effectiveness. These techniques vary from one style to another. *'Drunken Fist': Arai claims to know Drunken Fist but has never used it. *'Drunken Monkey': Drunken Monkey Pole Form is a specialized form of Kung Fu, Arai himself is responsible for creating. This style is different from Drunken Fist, as the practitioner is imitating gestures of an intoxicated monkey, rather than a human fighter. Drunken Monkey does not begin with drunken-like gestures, but rather the drunken aspect enters the forms in the middle section when the practitioner plays the movements of a monkey drinking stolen wine. The Drunken Monkey style is visually completely different when compared to Drunken Fist and is shorter in sequence. This style, however, is considered more artistically beautiful, acrobatic and agile compared to Drunk Fist. It is based on the concept of imitating being drunk, actually being drunk is not required and may impair one's speed and ability to perform complex movements. The form is short and simple, consisting of a few dozen or so movements. Much of the moves are performed at a low ground level, with rolling, tumbling and falling techniques. There are also many unusual grappling and blocking techniques. The higher level attacks include eye pokes and throat hits, as well as blocks and punches (with punching being exceptional, as monkeys generally do not attack with their fists). There are also many middle attacks such as kicks aimed to the stomach area, and lower attacks to the lower abdomen, groin and legs. **''The "Monkey-Hands" Technique'': Relaxed hand strikes with the palm facing downward and fingers drooping towards the ground, used to deflect hand strikes and kicks, and also to strike with the fingers towards the throat and eyes. **''The "Monkey-Claws" Technique'': This attack is basically a strike with the palm facing forward and hitting with the fingers and striking downward, like any animal's clawing motion. It is used to hit the face and eyes, and can also be used to grapple the opponent's wrist. **''Low Kicks and Ground Kicks'': There are many kicks in Drunken Monkey, primarily aimed at the lower portions of the body (legs, groin, abdomen) and executed from a low position or from lying on the ground. **''Double leg takedown'': It involves grabbing the opponent with both arms around the opponent's legs while keeping the chest close to the opponent, and using this position to force the opponent to the ground. There are several varieties of forcing the opponent to the ground, such as lifting and slamming, or pushing forward with the shoulder while pulling the opponent's legs. The double leg takedown can be countered similarly to a single leg takedown, by sprawling, moving away, and/or striking. *'Taekwondo': Taekwondo is characterized by its emphasis on head-height kicks, jumping and spinning kicks, and fast kicking techniques. To facilitate fast, turning kicks, taekwondo generally adopts stances that are narrower and hence less-stable than the broader, wide stances used by martial arts such as karate. The tradeoff of decreased stability is believed to be worth the commensurate increase in agility. *'Leopard Style Kung Fu': The famous Leopard Style Kung Fu is style of Kung fu and is one of the five animal fists. The emphasis of leopard is speed and angular attack. The leopard does not overwhelm or rely on strength, as does the tiger, but instead relies on speed and outsmarting its opponent. The power of the style derives from its aggressive speed. The leopard practitioner will focus on elbows, knees, low kicks, and leopard punches. Leopard kung fu is a hit, damage and run style designed to overcome superior forces with inferior resources. Counter attacks are sudden, indirect and short, with the aim of landing a debilitating technique. The goals of Leopard style are to- develop muscle speed for external strength, teach patience and use the leopard punch for penetration and lower body springing power. The leopard style was founded on the creators' observation of the movements of the leopard in the wild, and therefore practitioners of the style imitate these movements. Leopard style techniques are geared towards single, two or three technique combinations that cause a lot of damage, disorientate or even blind the attacker. Blocking is wasted in Leopard - the style can be summed up with "Why block when you can hit?" It does not rely on rooted stances, and would only assume a stance while in attack in order to launch at the opponent. This hit and run technique of the leopard, something especially effective against larger opponents, is unique to the animal. The primary weapon is the leopard fist, which can be likened to a half-opened fist. The primary striking surface is the ridge formed by folding the fingers at the first phalangeal joint; the secondary striking surface is the palm hand. Strikes include the phoenix eye, which is a punch to pressure points including the eye and temple. It is formed by lifting only the index finger's knuckle while the rest are kept in a usual fist form. The leopard fist can also be modified by slightly lifting the fingers to form a claw. The leopard claw can be used to rake, claw, and rip at the face and throat of an assailant. he leopard style is thought to be a midway point between the Tiger and Crane styles, the strength and height. An interesting technique of the leopard is the ability to simultaneously block and strike the opponent. The sheer speed of the leopard is a defining characteristic of the style. Bukijutsu Arai is a master of several weapons. While he is mostly seen using a sword, he also is an expert shuriken thrower and senbon user. He has often used Makibishi as a form of trap, to trouble his opponents. Arai has also used weapons such as a traditional long bow and a flat bow. However, Arai is believed to be a master of using his signature weapon, the Kyoketsu-Shoge. Swordsmanship Arai's is a master swordsman. During a fight against eleven men, he easily defeated them in just twelve seconds killing them. Against Kokuei in their death match, Arai's was able to repeatedly catch her off guard and slash her. He is a master swordsman, with his swordplay being good enough for him to evenly match Eiki Takaha. Despite his old age, he has shown himself capable of performing slashes which are not only strong, but also extremely fast and accurate. His particular specialty is the use of edged weapons, be they teakwood daggers or swords. He is an expert in Battōjutsu and fencing which he learned as a child. Toge is capable of wielding many different swords with ease in combat. He have an incredible aptitude for the ways of the daggers and short swords. Other-skills Arai's senses of touch, hearing, taste, and smell, have been trained well beyond the human norm. Combined, they allow him to effectively perceive the world around him in his near vicinity enough to compensate for lack of vision in darkness or in case if he were ever to be blinded. Arai is able to notice it when people lie to him. Arai's sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. Arai has a functional understanding of people enough to break down their self-doubt, and train them in both body and mind. Arai's training is a tough love discipline that extols the virtue of inner strength, and rejects sentimentality. He is also shown to be skilled in manipulating people. Arai is shown to be a skilled archer. Being able to shoot the two Jōnin patrol guards in their legs with precision shots. He can communicate telepathically with individuals possessing similar levels of mental discipline, such as, other Vultures. Arai is skilled in meditative techniques which he uses to enhance his concentration and channel his chi. Even without his senses, he is a master tracker and hunter. He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. Due to his heightened senses, bright lights, loud noises and strong smells can potentially overwhelm him. He is also trained in hunting techniques. Trivia * He can be thought of as an older and much more violent version of Orochimaru. **Well, Orochimaru only without a tongue fetish and a lackey with glasses. * He is the DS adaptation of a fictional martial artist in User:OmegaDragonite's previous character known as, "Muchinushi". In this universe, Muchinushi is a different person. * Arai like most of M.O.V characters is a meta-human and his enhanced physical and mental prowess is a result of that. **Previously, Arai's body would emit a glowing yellow energy signature when using his size alteration powers. Quotes * "We're not just some nutjob Shinobi, we're cold, deductive and merciless ninjas! We are baddest of the badasses, coolest of the coolest warriors!"- To Eiki * "Then let them come. And I will kill them. I will kill them all." * "I don't want to kill them. I don't even want to kill you. But I can't abide you trying to kill me. ''" * " If a man ceases to exist -- how long will his memory survive him?" * " I'll give you three tries at me... I won't defend myself! If you beat me, you walk out free! If you don't, I have a shot at you... using no more than this finger!"'' * "Cry me a river, dickhead!" * "I deliberately missed you, pig... to prove I could kill you easily! Instead I prefer to do it otherwise... to pound the life from you! " * "Pain in the ass, that's what the kid is!" * "Enemies exist only to be destroyed." * "Slow, huh? Good job saying that but you're not any good lying to me. You see, my speed is not the only thing that is way greater than yours. I have these heightened senses, after I moved behind you before you noticed and made my comment, I could hear your heart beating fast, I believe there was a little increase increase in your body temperature as well and top of all, I could sense the chemical on your skin, the same chemical released by our body when we are scared. Tell me boy, are you scared? If that's not the case then, I suggest you get your body checked up. Those are pretty nasty signs." * "And, blah, ...blah, blah, ...come on kid! Stop being a blabbermouth." * "I destroyed your pride and it didn't break you, Apollo. I should've kept it simple... and just destroyed your heart." * "Trust? You...? I'll... give it a try, guys. But I'll tell you right now... I'm probably going to screw it up." * "Go home child, I'll finish this." * "You don't know what it's like to hate. To have your entire life become nothing more than an expression of hate. Nothing else matters. Nothing else can compare. Or taste as sweet." * "A good place to end things. Just don't say another word. Let him remember you like this." * "You lowlife slimeball... you murdering... I'll kill you... kill you --"